


Fluke Men and Foxes

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: William talks costumes with his parents.Part one: Halloween family fun. Rating: PGPart Two: Tag request by scullyloves-science. Mulder and Scully 'discuss what William heard the night before. Rating: NC-17





	1. Fluke Men and Foxes

Scully came down the stairs carrying an empty laundry basket. She was heading to the laundry room but stopped when she heard Mulder and William having a rather animated conversation in the kitchen. She shouldn’t be surprised since this has been the scene in the Mulder household for the past two weeks. 

As far as Mulder is concerned, the whole month of October should be considered a national holiday, ending with the grand celebration known as Halloween. Scully should have known that Mulder’s son would be just as obsessed with Halloween as he is but this is getting ridiculous.

The kitchen table is covered with costume catalogs, newspaper circulars, miscellaneous pieces of paper cut in various shapes, pens, crayons and markers. 

Mulder and William sit next to one another, brows pinched in concentration, hands gesturing wildly. 

“Daddy, no! I don’t want to be that fu..fuke man thing.” 

“Fluke man, Will. It’s called a Fluke man and why not!”

Scully drops off the basket and heads to the kitchen to wash the breakfast dishes and possibly referee if things get anymore heated.

She picks up her mug and Will’s empty glass off the table, planting a light kiss on Mulder’s neck in the process. 

“Let the boy choose, Mulder.” She whispers in his ear. 

Mulder raises his shoulder to capture her head against his in a makeshift hug. 

Scully moves to the sink and Mulder pulls a circular from the pile.

“Here buddy. What about this?” Mulder points to a furry, red fox costume from the local costume shop. 

“I’m sure this will make your mom happy.” 

William looks at the picture then pushes it away. 

“No way, Daddy! You know Mommy is scared of foxes.”

Mulder chuckles and glances at Scully, realizing Will doesn’t understand his joke. 

“What makes you think Mommy is scared of foxes?” 

“‘Cus, Daddy. She has nightmares about them and I don’t want to scare her.” 

Scully is only half listening but her ears perk up at his theory. 

“I can hear her yelling at night about foxes. Last night”…

Mulder’s eyes widen and Scully stops washing the mug in her hand as Will continues with his story, 

“…it woke me up. She was yelling, Fox! Fox! Don’t! Stop! and then Ohh! and Fox! again.” 

Scully dropped the mug in the sink and Mulder spit his coffee across the table before busting out laughing. 

“Daddy! Don’t laugh. She is scared, aren’t you, Mommy? 

Scully clears her throat and turns towards the table. Her face red and her shirt wet. 

Clearly flustered, Scully starts scooping all the papers into a pile.

“That’s right, baby.” Scully glanced at Mulder, who is grinning from ear to ear.

“Now enough with this costume business. Fluke man it is.”


	2. Ducks are scary, too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag request by scullyloves-science. Mulder and Scully 'discuss what William heard the night before.  
> Rating: NC-17

“Mommy” Will cries.  
“Yes” Mulder says, pumping his fist.  
Scully ushers William off the chair.  
“Baby, we'll go to the store after while. If you don't want Daddy's fluke man then we'll get something else. Go upstairs, one hour on your iPad and do at least one math quiz, please.”  
“Okay but Mommy, no fuke man,” Will calls as he makes the stairs.  
“Fluke man,” Mulder calls.  
“Shush Mulder, let him go!”  
Mulder comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.  
“What's the matter Scully, still embarrassed your son heard your sex voice?”  
“Shut up, Mulder.” She says as she tries to pull away.  
Mulder holds her tighter and walks them forward a few steps until he has her stomach pressed against the counter.  
“It's natural Scully, part of the human function, you should know that.”  
“Mulder.”  
She pushes back but he doesn't budge. The closeness of his body is unsettling and she feels her pulse quicken.  
“Mulder!” she says with more conviction, “In a few years he'll understand his mom is not scared of foxes. You realize that, right? He is going to be sitting in class with a bunch of adolescent boys and put two and two together that the fact his mom was yelling Fox has nothing to do with the woodland animal but rather his father!”  
Her cheeks redden again as she continues to try and break free of Mulder's embrace.  
Mulder isn't having it and pushes his hips against the small of her back. "Good thing I'm a psychologist."  
The Catholic girl in Scully is mortified at the thought of William telling Grandma Maggie about her 'fear’ of foxes but the Scully that screams his given name during sex is weakening at this moment.  
Mulder breathes into her ear, “one hour Scully and you know he has your single-mindedness about a task.”  
His tongue trails along her lobe and pulls the flesh across his teeth. Scully shudders and put her hands on the counter for leverage. Mulder continues to rock his hips as he runs his hand from her waist up the side of her breast to her neck. His fingers run along the front if her throat, her skin moist and her jugular jumping under his touch.  
“Last night was perfect and beautiful.”  
He turns her head to brush his lips against hers.  
“The arch of your back,” he nips her skin, “the scent of your arousal,” he trails his tongue along her lips.  
Scully is sweaty, well hot and bothered really.  
“Mulder,” she pants.  
He kisses her and spins her in his arms pressing her back harder into the counter.  
“Last night Scully, you were so wet for me, dripping down my chin as I ran my tongue over your perfect pussy.”  
Scully pushes against his chest at hearing his words, wanting so much to say they were vulgar but from Mulder's mouth it's anything but dirty.  
Mulder grabs her hips and lifts her onto the counter, capturing her lips just before she can cry out in surprise. His tongue plays along hers until he is sure she'll be quite. He pulls her by the hips until her backside is just resting on the edge of the surface.  
“Mulder,” she breathes, “we...we can't do this here.”  
Mulder hears her but ignores her plea by grabbing the back of her neck and covering her mouth with his. The kiss is strong and heady and just the kind that causes her to forget that they are in the kitchen about to fuck on the counter with their seven year old son upstairs. The same son that thinks she's scared of foxes when she is anything but afraid.  
Mulder's hands run from her hips down to her crook of her knees and pulls them up and apart to rest high on his hips. The movement causes the most delicious contact between her sex and his.  
He is so hard at this point he is sure the clothes separating them would be no problem for his dick to get through.  
Mulder breaks their kiss, “last night Scully, I made love to my wife, the mother of my child but right now I want to fuck the woman of my dreams.”  
Scully pushes him back slightly and starts to undo his pants, running her tongue up the salty skin on his neck. She stops to brush his ear with her lips, “Fuck me Mulder, please.”  
Her hips steadily rolling against his to gain more contact.  
Mulder, suddenly lucid at the sound of his zipper being lowered.  
“Wait, baby. God we're in the kitchen.”  
He grabs her ass and hauls her up onto his body, her legs wrapping tighter around his hips on instinct. “The guest bath has a lock,” he breathes.  
Within minutes Mulder's pants are around his ankles and Scully is straddling him on the toilet seat. She raises up and positions him at her entrance.  
Sinking down, they moan in unison, “Hell yes!” before she starts a her rhythm.  
Their skin is hot and she is dripping wet causing wet slapping sounds as she fucks him.  
“Damn Scully, slow down, we have time.” She slows and puts her feet on the floor, raising off this body.  
“You're right Fox, we do have time.”  
Scully turns her back to him and backs up to realign their sexes.  
Mulder realizes what she is doing just as she sinks back down in him.  
“Holy shit Scully,” he grunts as he bottoms out inside her.  
In this position Scully can keep her feet on the floor, allowing for more leverage. Mulder pulls her shirt over her head and unhooks her bra as she picks up the pace again. Mulder pinches and rolls her left nipple while his right hand slips between her legs to find her clit.  
“Aww, Mulder. God yes!”  
Her rhythm is punishing, rising and falling like a metronome. Mulder tries to keep pace but gives up and allows her to drive. He's close and doubles his efforts on her body.  
“Come on baby, that's it, fuck me harder.”  
Scully tilts her hips and Mulder almost loses it.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Don't stop.”  
Scully starts to falter and Mulder grabs her hips to keep the pace. Scully reaches down and rubs her clit frantically, her body starting to quake.  
Mulder comes with a shout, “Fuck! Ohh! Fuck!” and his arms drop to his sides as Scully slumps with her back against his chest.  
“Oh my god, Mulder. That was… that…was.”  
“Yes it was Scully. Yes it was. Come on, I bet our hour is almost up.”  
They clean up in the bathroom before heading upstairs to check on Will. Mulder stops in their bedroom to change shirts and Scully goes into Will's.  
“How's it going, baby?”  
“It's okay. I did my math quiz but had a question.”  
Scully's eyes widen, “Oh what was it.”  
“I figured it out. I came to ask you but you weren't downstairs.”  
“Oh?”  
It's alright but you know Mommy, when we go to the costume place, I promise no foxes but no ducks either.  
“No ducks, Will?”  
“Yeah, I don't want to upset Daddy.”  
“You think ducks will upset him.”  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Sure, honey.”  
“Well daddy is big and strong but I heard him yelling about ducks, when I came downstairs. Mommy, I think he's scared of ducks just like you're scared of foxes.”  
Scully smiles and ruffles his hair. “Okay, William. It'll be our secret. No, ducks.”


End file.
